Forgotten
by Calibrati0ns
Summary: After an attack on her life Katara wakes up to find out that the war is over, she is married and is with child! With no memory of what has happened she, along with her husband try to restore her memory in the few months before she gives birth.
1. Chapter 1:Time

(A/N: Hey, this is my first FanFic and I am not sure if it is that great but I thought I would upload it anyway. If lots of people like it I will continue adding chapters so please R&R.

NOTE: This is a Zutara story so if you don't like Zutara DON'T READ!)

"Katara" There was a strange voice shouting her name.

"Katara"! The voice was getting louder and more desperate.

"Katara, please wake up"!

"Shut up" Katara mumbled as she opened her eyes only to see Zuko looking quite worried.

"Katara, your ok"! Zuko gasped.

Before Katara could respond Zuko planted a big kiss on her lips.

"What, get off me"! Katara shouted as she pushed Zuko away from her looking disgusted.

Zuko looked at her with confusion.

"What's the problem"? Zuko asked as if nothing happened.

"You are"! Katara said as she tried to hop off of the bed she was lying on.

"Um, I don't think you should be moving yet, the healer said you need to rest". Zuko said as he placed his hand on her chest and pushed her back on the bed.

Katara looked up at Zuko and asked:

"What healer"?

"You mean you don't remember"? Zuko asked staring at her.

"Would I ask if I did"? Katara said returning the stare

"Well, I am not entirely sure myself, but you were out for a walk in the palace's gardens, by yourself, and next thing I knew I was called by the healers that you were attacked by some masked stranger and I came running here" Zuko replied.

Katara stared at Zuko in confusion then started to laugh.

"What's so funny"? Zuko asked looking at her strangely.

"I thought you said 'In the Palace's Gardens'" She said and continued laughing.

"Um….I did"

Katara stopped laughing and finally started too absorb where she was.

She was lying on a wide luxury bed in a huge and beautiful decorated room; she could tell it must have been a rich person bedroom because of the expensive paintings and rugs hanging on the walls. It was until she actually looked closely at one of the paintings that she finally realised where she was.

It was a huge red painting…………of the Fire Nations symbol!

She instantly jolted up and shouted:

"You have captured me and taken me as a prisoner to the Fire Nation"! She accused Zuko.

"What"! Zuko said confused then suddenly realised what was going on and shouted for the healers.

Even though her accusation didn't make complete sense, I mean, if she was a prisoner she wouldn't be lying here unguarded and unchained, but she didn't care because she didn't know what else it could be unless it was some weird sort of trap.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you join us, you can never be trusted Zuko"!

"No wait, listen there something wrong……." Zuko tried to say while anxiously looking at the door hoping the nurse would come quicker.

"I am out of here"! Katara started to sit up and get off the bed but found she was struggling to do so.

"What is wrong with me"? She groaned and tried again to sit up but again failed, she felt like there was a huge weight on her body.

She brushed her hands over her stomach as to push the weight away but as she slid her fingers over her stomach she froze.

She lifted her head and looked at her stomach and screamed.

Seeing what was going on Zuko quickly tried to explain what was going.

"Look it's alright, something is wrong with you memory I think you have just forgotten a few things…….." Katara cut him off.

"Why am I pregnant, HOW did I get pregnant and WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"! Katara screamed some more before passing out.

Zuko looked at Katara worried then went up to her and hugged her head.

"What is wrong with you Katara" He said to her head as if it could suddenly decide to fix itself.

It was at that moment the so-called efficient nurse came in.

"What wrong with Katara"? The young nurse asked looking at her as if nothing had changed.

"She woke up….." Zuko looked the Nurse straight in the eyes. "But couldn't remember some things"

The Nurse stared at Katara with concern then said:

"I was afraid this might happen she was knocked pretty badly on her head" The Nurse looked up at Zuko.

"What things couldn't she remember; could you tell when she talked to you"? The Nurse asked.

Zuko brushed his hand on Katara cheek and then rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Well, she thought I had captured her and said something about regretting letting me join some gang" Zuko answered not taking his eyes off of Katara.

The Nurse looked at Zuko with confusion.

"Captured……gang"? She said.

"It is possible she might have gone a little insane" The Nurse noted.

Zuko stared at the Nurse pulling a face.

"No, she was remembering some things in her past…..it is complicated to explain"

The Nurse didn't question that comment, she knew the Prince had a difficult background.

"How much do you think she has forgotten" Zuko asked the Nurse finally pulling his eyes away from Katara.

"I don't know it is hard to tell, she might have forgotten a few months of her life or……" The Nurse stopped.

Zuko looked straight at the Nurse.

"Or……."?

The Nurse hesitated before continuing.

"Or a few years"

"_No_"! Zuko thought as it finally sunk in.

"_Who knows how much she has forgotten, she could have forgotten everything, The War, our marriage, our soon to be born baby_"!

"What should I do"? Zuko finally spoke.

"From what she said I think she may have forgotten some major things that have happened in her life, the best thing to do now is to give her some rest and privacy and it might not be the best idea to be around when she wakes up again."

Zuko stared at Katara understanding how hard this will be for her to understand what was going on and wishing he could do something more.

"This is going to take time Prince Zuko," The Nurse stated "She is going to need your care"

"I will give her as much time as she needs" Zuko swore "I WILL help her recover"

(A/N: Thanks for reading please don't forget to Review on your way out.)


	2. Chapter 2:Shock

Chapter 2

(A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews they have encouraged me to write this next chapter I hope you enjoy it!)

The next morning Katara finally woke up. Well, she didn't exactly wake up, she had been unable to sleep at all last night-she felt too strange.

After her fight with Zuko the day before she came to realize that what he said, about her forgetting some things, might actually be true. She had spent all night trying to think of something he might have done, some plan he might have made up to trick her, but it just seemed too impossible.

Katara finally managed to gain enough energy to climb out of the bed she was lying in but she couldn't manage to stand too long so she sat on the end of the bed. She sat there for a moment before noticing a wall mirror on the other side of the room. She heaved herself up off of the bed and waddled over to the mirror.

She took a big, long look at herself in the mirror, well she was definitely older she could see it in her eyes, her face looked the same but older perhaps about 8 years, she was also slightly taller. She was wearing a dark red or maroon coloured gown with long sleeves and the rim of the gown was coloured gold. The gown fitted loosely over her pregnant stomach, it seemed more of a maternity gown to her. Her hair was long and flowing down her back and she still had her hair-loops but they were clipped to a fire nation hair loop instead of the regular hair bun.

She noticed that she had a different betrothal necklace around her neck, not her Gran Gran's necklace but a new one, she was not surprised though she thought she might have been married she was just unsure who. She sighed deeply and observed her bulging pregnant stomach. Whoever she was married to must be the father.

She shivered. She was going to have a baby with a complete stranger! Of all the scary things that have happened to her in her life, this was the scariest.

She sighed again. She just couldn't believe it, in her mind it was only yesterday that she was at the Western Air Temple with the Gang and now she wakes to find out that _she is married and pregnant_!

She started rubbing her stomach angrily wishing that none of this had ever happened.

After about an hour of observing herself in the mirror, there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it" Katara demanded angrily.

The door opened slightly

"I have just brought some lunch miss" Replied a young maid as she peeked through the crack in the door holding a tray.

"I am not hungry" Katara said as her belly growled loudly.

The young maid came in anyway, after being commanded by Prince Zuko to give her food as she had refused breakfast as well.

"Then I will just leave the lunch here in case you feel hungry later miss" The maid said as she put the food tray down on a desk.

"Very well" Katara replied.

The maid started to leave the room.

"Wait, what's your name"? Katara asked the maid finally turning to face the maid.

"My name is Ming miss"

"Stay here with me"

Ming looked at her strangely.

"Why do you want me to stay"? Ming asked confused.

"I have been in this room all day, I am bored and I want someone to talk to" Katara stated.

"I can fetch Prince Zuko if you like" Ming said trying to make up an excuse.

"Would you feel better if I _commanded_ you to stay with me" Katara said starting to get annoyed

"I only want a friendly face to talk to its not like I can beat you up or something" Katara said pointing to her belly.

Ming smiled shyly.

"I am sorry, it is unusual for nobles to want to see let alone talk to servants" Ming replied.

"Am I a Noble"? Katara asked.

Ming then remembered what Prince Zuko said to her about Katara's condition.

"Um…..yeah you have been for a long time" Ming said unsure what to say.

"Hmm" Was Katara's only reply.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Well……"Katara began not sure what to talk about with the maid, she had a lot of questions but most were about her past and she was unsure if Ming knew anything about her.

"How long have I been staying here, in the palace I mean" Katara asked Ming

"You live here miss" Ming replied

"I live here"? Katara asked surprised.

"Yes, you and your husband both live her" Ming replied with thinking.

Katara stared at her.

"Who"? Demanded Katara

After realising what she had said and remembering that Prince Zuko had commanded her _not _to reveal anything so Ming quickly changed the subject.

"You have better not let your lunch go cold" Ming said nervously pointing at the tray of food.

Katara stared the maid in the eyes angrily; she was sick and tired of everyone refusing to tell her anything, she just wanted to know what was going on.

"_Who is _myhusband, I want _an answer_"! Katara shouted

Ming backed a few steps away from Katara the look of fear in her eyes.

"I….I….I can't tell you" Ming stuttered.

"WHY"!

"Because, Prince Zuko commanded me not to" The maid said. She was shaking now and tears started to appear in her eyes.

Kataras expression softened. Why was she shouting and losing her temper at this poor girl, all she was doing was following instructions from Zuko, it was not her fault that all this had happened.

"Please, send in Zuko then" Katara said calmly and the girl disappeared out of the bedroom.

Katara sighed and sat down on her bed alone again. Why did she lose her temper like that? Even in the most stressful moments she was always the one that was calm, always the last one to lose her temper. She looked down at her belly. "It's because of you isn't it" She said to her stomach or more so to the baby.

"You made me lose my temper so easily didn't you, it's your entire fault" She said while poking her belly.

A hard kick in the stomach was the baby's only reply.

"Ow"! Katara mumbled, rubbing the spot where she was kicked.

"Why did you do that" Katara demanded.

Katara felt her belly grumble hungrily again.

"Your hungry aren't you"?

The baby shifted slightly and then kicked again.

"I take that as a 'yes' then" Katara said annoyed.

Katara looked up at the food Ming had left for her and her mouth watered, she had just realised how hungry she really was.

"I suppose a snack could only help" she said as she started to devour the tray of food.

(A/N: Well that was chapter 2 I hope you guys liked it. Sorry about the name of the maid I am not very creative with names. More will be revealed in the next chapter! I will try my best to get all the new chapters up as fast as I can but my studies have been fierce, so please be patient. R&R)


End file.
